


In my mind

by Lalaland917



Category: No Fandom
Genre: One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaland917/pseuds/Lalaland917





	1. Chapter 1

Delean and Ethan were both living together in a small apartment they were both 18 and they were both in high school however both of them just got out foster care Ethan’s mother was a teen mom who died while giving birth and Delean’s parents died in a car accident when he was 5. Delean has taken care of Ethan since Ethan decided to follow him around and now they waste their time at school.  
One morning Ethan was in first period making fun of Delean. While some girl skyped Delean and showed him Delean bursts through the door and grabs Ethan by the collar of his shirt and forcefully whispers in his hear   
“Baby boy, you are mistaken I do not tolerate this kind of behavior and you believe I won’t spank you right here and now in front of your friends you’re just lucky I don’t make you wear a diaper at school when we get home you are in for it, and I better be called down to the nurse soon to take my little boy home crying soon because he couldn’t hold his bladder like the toddler he really is so we can leave, actually, let’s. go. now.”   
With that Delean pressed Ethan’s bladder harder and harder with each pause and started walking to the door Ethan immediately whimpers as Delean says “Bye Mrs. Pierre Ethan isn’t feeling well I’m going to take him to the nurse,” When they got to the nurse she sent Ethan home with a “fever” and Delean took him home in soaking wet clothes he buckled him into the back seat where he adjusted the seat so Ethan’s feet didn’t touch the floor baby proofed the seat belt in the back to not come off baby proofed both doors and opened all of the windows and Ethan was crying so loud Delean popped the pacifier in his pocket, which he keeps for Ethan just in case, into Ethan’s mouth. He fixes himself in the front and starts to drive home but stops at the store to grab Ethan some supplies.  
Later when they got home Ethan was still crying his eyes out mumbling “daddy I’m so so so sorry” and “Daddy please no pull ups” You see Ethan was just re-potty trained from the regression they did during ageplay and Delean warned him “one toe out of line I take away your privilege” Ethan was way out of line. Now he was going to see just how far daddy was gonna go to make sure his little boy knew just exactly who was daddy. Just so happened Daddy was gonna go way farther than Ethan knew of.  
“Of course no pull ups E,” Delean started “You’re much too young for those big boy pants” and poor Ethan was mortified and started bawling his eyes out Delean started again “Okay baby boy here’s what’s gonna happen First I’m gonna spank you, Then I’m going to diaper you, Then you’ll go down for your nap and we’ll go back to school tomorrow with you back in your place,” Delean finished


	2. Chapter 2

First it started as a joke then it turned real he won't ever leave his sight again  
It started like every other day except they weren't going to school. It was the middle of October. Adonis was feeling mischievous and he decided to act. He bought everything the night before. While Destin slept he got to work. Pulling off his pants and he had to stop. His baby brother still wore briefs that's adorable he really is still a baby. He laughed and continued after the briefs he pulled out a puffy diaper with sesame street characters on it. That’s where he stopped, leaving his little brother in a diaper and a t-shirt.  
When Destin finally wakes Adonis is right there in the rocking chair Destin has had all his life. Destin slowly opened his eyes and then saw Adonis and shot up wide awake. “Get out!”he demanded “look kiddo, you’re too little to be alone,” Adonis said sincerely “WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!” Destin screamed “That you can’t even go potty by yourself, so what makes you think you can be alone?” Adonis spoke calmly “I’m 15 years old you douche what are you talking about?” Destin said angrily “Calm down, baby. Ya know what, I bet you're cranky because you’re hungry, right?” Adonis continued “what do you mean cranky I'm not a toddler,” Destin snapped Adonis laughed smugly “that's adorable, you can't pass off as a big boy until you get out of diapers kiddo,” Destin was mortified “What do you mean out of diapers?! I’ve been out of diapers for like 12 years now.” Adonis turned “Aw, Desty there is no reason to be ashamed. You are simply just not big enough to go potty by yourself,” Destin wanted to cry. “whaddya say sweetie wanna get some food?” Adonis asked patronisingly  
“Honestly A, I’m too tired to deal with your shit right now.” Destin had begun to make his way to his underwear drawer and as he reached for the knob he was in the air faster than he could comprehend. “DONIS! PUT ME DOWN!” Destin screamed  
“Calm down, Des. You’re okay. You’re just too little for big boy underwear. You’d make a mess then we’d have a sad little boy on our hands, now wouldn’t we?” Adonis calmly responded walking Destin to the family room. “Alright Dessy, what do you want? We have green beans, carrots, peas, corn, we have teddy grahams… What’ll it be baby boy?” Adonis mused  
“I WANT YOU TO FUCK OFF,” Destin screamed frustratedly. Adonis had fire in his eyes  
“Excuse me, Destin James?” Adonis said in an angered tone “Does a certain little boy need a reminder on who he’s speaking to?” Adonis said dangerously  
“I’m talking to my big brother who happens to be the biggest dick I’ve ever met.” Destin smirked  
“No no sweetheart, I have the biggest dick. That’s another reason for the diaper, your dick is too small to aim. I mean you wear briefs for a reason. To make yourself feel better because boxers make you feel small. But I thought that you’d like your diaper because it holds your dick the way you like and then you don’t have to make big messes in the potty now either. I have no clue why mom ever let you out of diapers. You were obviously not ready, I mean we’re just having a conversation and you’re doing the potty dance.” Adonis ranted Destin’s cheeks are a dark shade of red by now and he turns away and tries to pry himself off of Adonis who kept a strong hold on the squirming teen  
“Okay Adonis, joke’s over what do you want you pervert? You want me to call you daddy? Tell you how strong you are? I’ll do it just let me go.” Destin bargained


	3. New story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New story idea let me know how you feel!

I was told to remove this. If anyone was interested in the story idea I may post the plot a little differently. Let me know all.


End file.
